


[Podfic] Bargain at the Price | written by smilebackwards

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Patrick makes a change at the store. David does not approve.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Bargain at the Price | written by smilebackwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bargain at the Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299250) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Recorded for the Week #3 Adventure challenge for VoiceTeam 2020: Never have I ever...recorded a podfic standing up. Thanks to smilebackwards for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hxxdwbmaaez520u/Bargain_at_the_Price.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 3MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:04:10 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
